Breathe Your Smoke Into My Lungs
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: When Adalind returns to Portland seeking revenge something unexpected happens that sends her reeling and Nick convulsing. Thrust into unknown territory the pair must struggle against the growing bond between them as well as the pressure from their families, friends, and themselves as they struggle not to kill eachother and define their unwanted, fragile, yet growing feelings.


Adalind Schade is a Hexenbiest; first and foremost in her life. Even after the confrontation with the Grimm she was still what she had always been. And now after going through hell and back she was a Hexenbiest once more. It has involved blood and dying and horrors unknown until that moment. And so she has returned to Portland determined to gain vengeance on the man who had destroyed who and what she was once the most basic level.

But when she goes and watches him from the shadows something happens so quickly that she has no chance to stop it even if she wanted it to. It spreads like quicksilver through her blood and lungs and shatters her heart before she can even take a breath. Everything in her world changes and she knows she can never go back. Everything else fades away and she tries to breath and shudders.

Clutching at her chest she falls against the trunk of the tree she has been peeking around to get a glimpse and she knows what has happened. And tears of anger and frustration come into her eyes and begin to fall.

A mating bond. It is a rare thing in the Wesen world but was known to happen. It was a bond much like imprinting except it was for the purpose of having children. No one quite understood how it happened or why but some Hexenbiests had theories about why it happened. Theories that included fate and destiny and carrying on bloodlines.

Adalind had always wanted to bear Sean's children. She wanted him. But no, now she could only even have children with the Grimm. She could be with another man and try to continue on with her life but she could never have her heart's desire; children with her hair and those blue eyes…NO NO NO! Adalind shook her head and sunk down to her knees.

How could this happen? How could fate be so cruel? When she had climbed out of the depths of hell and finally gained the powers needed for her revenge; how could she lose it all in one look? How could he be the one to give her a home and a family and everything else that humans always dreamed of?

Disappearing into the night Adalind weighed her options. She could fight against this as much as she wanted but there were some problems with that. She would never have children with a another man. She would always feel the pull of the bond and even now she knew something was happening. He was constantly in her thoughts and dreams and waking moments. And then she began to consider something; what if there had been something between them from the beginning? He was the only male aside from Sean who ever bested her. He was the only one she ever feared and hated so much. And there was a fine line between love and hate.

So she could keep fighting it and lose everything while the Grimm was happy with his human and she would be left with nothing.

No. that would mean he would win. If she was too be miserable than he would be miserable with her. After all the Moirai has proclaimed this to be. So it would be. The Grimm was to be hers. She could try to live with that.

But she can not live with feeling this weak and alone and helpless. She can't feel like she can't breathe without him. She is a Hexenbiest. She is a witch. And she will not be alone in this.

The Fates have spoken. The Grimm is hers. The human will not have him.

Nick Burkhardt has been having an awful week. First Juliette has decided that she wants him back after breaking with him for the Captain. And then Hank tells him that he was paid a visit by their favorite Hexenbiest with a warning; to keep the human away from him. And then Monroe and Rosie were each paid similar visits. None of them were harmed by the meaning was clear. Adalind was gunning for Juliette. But for the life of him Nick could not understand why.

Adalind had already done damage. What more could she want? Why was she not coming after Nick himself.

And now here he was trying to solve a missing children's case that was staring to sound a lot like Snow White much to much for his taste. Sighing Nick put his face in his hands as he sat in the prescient long after everyone else had left. Making a choice he grabbed his jacket from his chair and went out the door.

Walking down the chilly and cold street Nick had little warning before he dodged a knife and drew his gun only to face the figure that had been haunting his dreams for weeks.

Adalind stood in front of him dressed in casual attire he was sure cost more than his entire wardrobe. Her skin was still a pale cream, her blonde hair pulled back into an elegant bun on the back of her head. But it was those eyes that got him. Those grey green eyes that haunted him and made him think and made him want to run. And now it was those eyes that shocked him most of all.

The rug was swept out from underneath his feet and he felt like he had lost his grip on the world around him. Nothing was stable and his vision seemed to be swimming. He feel back against the wall of the building behind him struggling to breathe.

He was all too aware of Adalind coming and standing in front of him. While he struggled to breathe she simply looked at him with something akin to fondness and raised her hand. Ignoring his flinch she cupped the right side of his face. Their eyes locked and finally Nick felt he could breathe. Then her eyes left his and the suffocation began once more.

She removed her hand from his face and leaned in a whispered something in his ear. Closing his eyes to try and regain his footing the Grimm opened them and saw she was gone. But the haunting words whispered remained.

"_**Good. Now we can suffocate together." **_


End file.
